


Some good ol' fashioned festival fun ;)

by FigWantsDie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Carnival, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Groping?, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Movie Night, Semi-Public Sex, Sensitivity, Touch-Starved, Voyeurism, again kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigWantsDie/pseuds/FigWantsDie
Summary: Quackity decided he wants to ruin Technoblade. He wants to see him come apart under his fingertips, to drive him into madness, into animalistic urges.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 349





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Touch starved gang where you at?

He had only seen Technoblade in flashes — out of the corner of his eye when he first joined, through tears at the festival, in quick glances over his shoulder when he chased him through the snow — but he had seen enough to know he was pretty. He was lanky, almost a head taller than Quackity, with legs so long they should be illegal. He had waist length pink hair, often tied in a braid, revealing slightly pointed ears. He was muscular, but not in a way that felt intimidating, all smooth lines and gently sloping curves, sculpted like a Greek God. He had seen enough to know that he wanted him. 

A festival was quickly approaching, meant as a redo of the one that took Tubbo’s life. It had been in the works for weeks, festival games built from the ground up, a giant projector set up so they could all watch  _ Treasure Planet _ , courtesy of Fundy. Everyone would be there, including a certain pinkette. It was the perfect opportunity to make an advance: if it went poorly there would be a crowd to stop Techno from killing him. 

The sun was setting on L’Manberg, but the night was just beginning. Quackity had opted for something besides his usual hoodie, putting on a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. There were lanterns everywhere, illuminating the night sky and the structures of the festival in a beautiful blend of colors. It was stunning. But not as stunning as the man before him. His face was washed in red light, his hair was down and his cape was off. His expression was the same as usual, eerily nonchalant. Tonight, Quackity would change that. He wanted to break him, to pierce his facade, pester him until he erupted in a fit of passion. He moved before he was caught staring, waving hello to Nikki and Fundy, walking over to the dunk tank. Ranboo was sat inside, looking happy to be included at all, even if he was a button press away from a ruined evening. Tubbo lined up a shot with little concentration, missing terribly. Ranboo shot him a nervous smile, simultaneously glad he hadn’t been dropped into the water and upset his friend had missed. Quackity chose to watch rather than participate, leaning against a fence, observing his surroundings. Nikki, Fundy and Philza stood together, chatting animatedly. Ghostbur was running around making last minute changes to the decorations, stopping to wave excitedly at everyone he passed. Dream, George and Sapnap all stood around a ring toss booth, yelling and shoving, getting far too competitive for a carnival game. Skeppy and Bad were walking together, elbows linked, towards whack-a-mole. Wilbur had stopped to talk to Techno, deciding the conversation was more important than rewording the instruction signs for the hundredth time. He caught Quackity’s gaze, and upon noticing he was stood alone, eagerly beckoned him over. Perfect.

Quackity smiled at him, sauntering over, not wanting to look too desperate to enter the conversation. Technoblade didn’t spare him a glance as he joined them, though he was certain he was aware of his presence. Ghostbur grinned at him.

“Hi Quackity! Are you enjoying the festival!”

“I sure am!” he said, watching as Techno finally turned to acknowledge him. “There are so many games, I just wish I had someone to play them with.” He pouted, hoping Ghostbur would sympathize and follow him around, forcing Techno to tag along. 

“Awww I’m sorry! I have to reset all the games, but I’m sure Techno can play with you!” 

Even better. 

Techno looked startled, staring at Ghostbur with pleading eyes. 

“Oh you’ll be fine you big baby. Go socialize! I have to go intervene at the ring toss.” Ghostbur hurried away, and Quackity could see what he meant. It looked like Sapnap and George were about to break into a fistfight, screaming in eachothers faces, Dream not caring to break them up. Quackity turned to smirk at Technoblade.

“So, Technobabe, whaddya wanna play?”

Techno snorted. “I don’t know, you pick.” He said, staring desperatley over his head, looking for a way out.

“Hmmmm. How about the strength tester?”

“Nahhh.”

“Oh? Afraid you won’t be as strong as me? Fair enough I guess.” He said tauntingly, trying to get a rise out of the man.

Technoblade stared at him blankly, not rising to his jibe. 

“One of those water gun things?”

“Whatever.”

Quackity grinned, leading the taller over to the booth. He shot him a taunting look and picked up the plastic gun, taking aim with a much too serious pose, holding it level with his eye in an attempt for better aim. Techno looked at the target, dead eyed, and lifted the gun with one hand with all the nonchalance of a brick wall. The lights flashed, signaling the beginning of the game — Quackity began his fire, tongue sneaking out over his top lip as he tunneled his vision in on the target. His stream slipped from the target, making him overcorrect.  _ Dammit _ . He looked over at Techno to see how he was doing. He looked ethereal. A slight breeze made his hair shift to the side, his shirt lightly ruffling. His jaw was set, enunciating the angularity of his chin. He had maybe the most pleasing side profile Quackity had ever seen. It was frankly unfair. Quackity turned back to his target, knowing he would lose the match. He needed to take him down a peg. He needed to ruin him, to watch him unravel under his touch. He had to build into it though, make it a gradual decline into madness. 

The game ended.

“Ah! Damn, you won.” He said, trying to seem interested in the game. 

“Yep.”

“What next?” He asked, looking up at him through his eyelashes, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair beyond the taller’s ear. Techno looked down at him strangely, unsure how to react. 

“We could play… hmm… balloon darts?” Quackity suggested, waiting to gauge his reaction to the physical contact. 

“...Sure.” He said, choosing to ignore the touch. 

They walked over to the balloon darts, Quackity glancing over his shoulder every so often to make sure Techno was still following. The sign read 

_ Balloon Darts _

_ 5 darts each,  _

_ Pop the balloons! _

Quackity grabbed the darts for both of them, extending half to Technoblade. He held his palm out, and Quackity gently lowered them down, letting his hand linger, featherlight touches kissing his palm. He pulled his hand away, trying to play the touch off as nonchalantly as possible. Techno looked down at his hand for far longer than was necessary, avoiding eye contact, switching his focus to the balloons. He threw them rapidly, hitting all but one. Quackity went next, throwing his darts half assedly, missing most of them. Techno looked at him, waiting. He retrieved the darts, holding them out to Techno. He brought his palm up much more quickly this time, almost eager. Quackity tried to hide his smile as he brought his hand down, lightly resting his fingers on his hand. He dropped each dart individually, lightly dragging his fingertips along the surface. Techno was staring, breath held. Quackity traced a line along his heart line with his finger nail as he withdrew his hand, watching Techno’s pupils widen slightly. 

He threw them even faster, sloppier, turning immediately to Quackity when he finished. 

Quackity threw his five, taking his time, teasing him.

Ghostbur ran over to them, pulling them both into an awkward group hug, pinning him against Techno’s side. He could work with this.

“Hi guys! It’s good to see you again. I think the movies starting soon”

He licked a long, slow stripe up Techno’s neck, making him shudder slightly. Ghostbur didn’t seem to notice, letting them out of his grip only to find seating. Techno turned to stare at him, as wide eyed as his face would allow. Quackity gave a slight smirk in return, following Ghostbur and letting the pinkette trail awkwardly behind them. Ghostbur settled on one of the many benches strewn about on the grassy field, all the way in the back of the makeshift theater. He sat on the far left, Quackity on the far right, making Techno take the middle. It was a tight fit, their legs inches away from touching. Ghostbur stood up suddenly.

“Popcorn! We need popcorn. I’ll be right back.” He exclaimed, speed walking away to some popcorn machine far in the distance. 

Techno turned to look at him questioningly.

“Like what you see?” Quackity asked, winking.

Techno blushed and turned away, mortified. 

“Aww you don’t need to be shy about it mi amor.” He nearly purred, reaching a hand out to rub the other’s thigh comfortingly. He felt the muscles twitch under his palm, enticing him to linger there. He would have to wait until the movie started though, for the lights to be turned down, for everyone’s gazes to be turned away before he could make more physical advances.

He pulled his hand away, lightly brushing his fingers up his thigh as he went. He could see Techno suck his cheeks in slightly, eyes tracing his hand as it moved. He smiled inwardly. Soon.

Ghostbur walked back, popcorn bag in hand, grinning widely. He settled back into the seat. Quackity took note of the fact that Techno didn’t move away. He could’ve scooted over, made Ghostbur sit in the middle instead, but he chose to stay. The knowledge that he wanted this, that he was enticed, that he was eager for more made Quackity’s heart speed up. 

The lights dimmed and the opening credits started playing. Quackity reached across Techno to grab a handful of popcorn, resting his arm on his lap as he dug through the bag, brushing them as he pulled his arm back. Techno was tensed the whole time, staring straight ahead, trying not to show any emotion. 

“Why don't we just have Techno hold the popcorn, since he’s in the middle?” Wilbur stage whispered, holding the bag out. 

Techno agreed, resting the bag between his legs, spreading them slightly. Quackity waited for Wilbur to turn his attention to the screen before he spread his legs as well, closing the gap. Techno glanced down, glanced at him, and turned his attention back to the screen. Quackity ate the popcorn slowly, thinking of his next move. 

A few minutes in he creeped his hand across the junction between Techno’s hip and leg, making his way towards the popcorn bag. He took a single kernel out and tossed it into his mouth, setting his hand back down on Techno’s thigh. He kept his eyes on the screen to feign indifference. He let it rest for a while, letting him get comfortable with the touch, before he rubbed his thumb in light circles. He spared a quick look at Techno, who was gaping at the hand, pupils blown wide. He dug his fingers in, gripping the muscle to watch his reaction. He gasped, bringing a hand up to cover his hand to muffle the sound. He leaned into the touch, pushing this leg up into his grasp, loosening his grip on the popcorn. The bag tumbled over, spilling onto Ghostbur. Quackity removed his hand quickly, chasing after the bag to make the position seem less suspicious. Ghostbur jumped, looking concerned at Technoblade.

“S-sorry! I just. I just remembered that I forgot I had a doctors appointment today. Totally slipped my mind!” He said, voice wavering slightly.

Ghostbur frowned sympathetically and picked up the popcorn in his lap, munching on it without further thought. Techno whipped his head to Quackity nervously, who looked away unaffected. Techno shifted nervously, clearly uncomfortable in his seat. Quackity waited for him to calm down a little before he let his hand return, a comforting weight, unmoving. His hand lay in the middle of his thigh for a while, until he felt comfortable running his thumb up and down Techno’s outer thigh, pushing into the IT band, applying light pressure up and down his leg. He shifted from just his thumb to the heel of his hand, rubbing up and down, up and down, almost hypnotically. He could hear Techno’s breath deepening as he relaxed into the touch. He continued the light touches with his left hand as he brought his right over to take its place. He switched them off, freeing his left hand for further exploration. He slowly walked it under Techno’s shirt, tickling the tiny hairs on his back. He watched as the taller arched his back away from the backrest to give him more access. He compiled, flattening his hand out, smoothing it over his back in full, stopping every once in a while to rub over a tense muscle. He brought his hand from the conjunction of his neck and back down to the waistband of his pants, touching each vertebrae and lightly massaging the muscle around them as he went. He could feel the man beside him shiver with his touches, contorting strangely with each new focus point. He brought his hand up to his middle back, feeling his heartbeat. He shifted his right hand from outer to inner thigh, all of his finger tips running over the tense muscle. He inhaled sharply, stifling a gasp, and Quackity felt his heart jump under his fingertips. He rubbed circles into his back, providing a comforting background touch as he began applying deeper forces to his inner thigh. He could feel the man tremble more severely now, losing his composure the closer he got to his dick. He wished Techno had worn his cloak so he could’ve slunk his arm around his torso and roamed his hands over his front, but he had to make do with what he had. To compensate for the lost nipple play he raked his nails down Techno’s back, watching in delight as he gasped into his hand. 

He leaned in and nibbled on his earlobe, pulling at it lightly with his teeth before whispering “I’ll see you later,  _ mi amor _ .” and withdrawing both his hands, leaving Techno untouched, shaking and looking at him betrayed. He got up from his seat, moving stealthily so as not to alert anyone. He walked away, over to a nearby path of trees, leaving a fairly obvious trail of footsteps into the soft ground as he went. He wondered how long it would take for Techno to track him down in his predatory manner. Would he spring up immediately, whispering some excuse to Wilbur as he went, or would he sit there shocked for the rest of the movie, coming for him later? His thoughts were interrupted when strong arms wrapped around him, lifting him into a bridal carry. He looked up to see Technoblade, flustered, excited and staring down at him with animal instinct. He was running through the woods, taking him god knows where. Quackity reached up, giddy, and wrapped his arms around Techno’s neck. He couldn’t help but laugh out loud as he was rushed through the woods in the older’s arms. He kissed him everywhere, moving from his cheek to his chin to his throat, before unbuttoning his shirt and moving to suck undignified hickeys into his chest. They wouldn’t stay for long, he had a hard time getting good suction while they were both bounced around by the sprinting and bumpy terrain. He gasped as Techno lept into water, turning to see what was happening. He was swimming into the middle of a lake. He recognized the lake as the one his secret base had been in. It had been looted since, stripped of everything. He drew in a frantic gasp of cool night air before he was fully submerged in the freezing lake water. Techno swam fast, impressively so considering the weight he was pulling and his heavy clothing. They reached the entrance, Techno wrapping himself around Quackity in a tight embrace, making sure he wouldn’t hit anything on the way down before plunging them both into the darkness. Quackity choked in air, hardly able to breathe before rough hands were on him, pinning him against a wall. The room was absolutely barren, cold and uncomfortable but  _ secluded _ . Lips pressed against his, drawing him into a rough and passionate kiss. He could feel the taller’s fully hard dick pressing against his belly. Techno brought his leg between Quackity’s, rubbing it against his clothed cock, creating as much friction as he could. Their clothes were completely soaked, dripping water all over the floor and making a puddle. Techno shoved his tongue into his mouth, exploring it roughly with his tongue. Quackity braced himself against Techno, wrapping his legs around his waist and rolling his hips against him. He moaned into Quackity’s mouth, grinding up into him. His breath was ragged, mouth opening and closing against Quackity’s. He could tell Techno was getting close already, the night of teasing had evidently had an effect on him. He continued to roll his hips, relying on Techno to keep him supported against the wall as he removed a supporting hand to reach under the older’s pants, palming him through his underwear. 

He groaned, shifting from the kiss to breathe deeply in his neck, biting the sensitive skin. Quackity struggled to palm at him at the awkward angle. Technoblade lifted him off the wall, forcing him to claw at his neck as he was brought down to lie on the floor, Techno leaning over him. He brought his legs up to hook over the pinkette’s shoulders, rolling his head back in ecstasy as he was dry humped into the floor. He brought his hands up to pull at Techno’s hair, gently at first then much harder when he heard the  _ noise _ he made— somewhere between a squeal and his name. He felt the moment the older came, moaning loudly, hips stuttering against him, riding out his high before collapsing to the ground. 

Quackity slowly untangled himself, sitting up to look at the ruined man beneath him. His hair was a disaster, glued to his forehead and splayed in every possible direction, his face covered in a thin layer of sweat. His shirt was torn open and his pants sported a large wet spot. His mouth was open, slack jawed and his eyes were gently closed. He palmed himself through his pants, hard, watching as Techno slowly drifted into sleep.  _ He _ had done this.  _ He _ had driven him to this point. Technoblade, THE Technoblade, wanted  _ him. _ Needed him. The thought was enough to push him over the edge. They were both wrecks, absolutely soaked with cum in their pants, lying on an unfinished floor. That didn’t matter though, at least it wouldn't for the next few minutes as Quackity curled up against Technoblade’s side, throwing an arm over him, and promptly falling asleep. 


	2. Not really a chapter i just thought it was funny

haha i think this is what it would look like if a minecraft character came. that is all. happy new year.


End file.
